Lost Episode Recap-Sort Of
by Average Human
Summary: The end of season four only mostly through Gignka's eyes, (I'm really bad at staying with one character, I always switch from first to third with almost no warning, but here I am, doing so anyway, I probably failed at it only being what Gingka experienced; but who cares it was fun to write!) Oh yea, this is a one shot! rated T for slight violence, and the way I tend to word things!


**A/N: I don't own MFB, but I wish I did, because then there would be a few more seasons of metal fury, and Zero-G, and the legendary Bladers would make more appearances. And Maru wouldn't refer to herself in third person!**

Two weeks before Doji makes his ultimate survival known to the world. Lighting flashed overhead, as the skies threatened to break open and soak the rock filled plain as Gingka walked through it. The legendary blader looked towards the sky as another bolt of electricity flashed overhead; but this wasn't the source of his curiosity, as he could have sworn he had heard someone crying.

_Now who would be out here in this weather,_ Gingka thought to himself before realizing that he was out here, so it would be obvious that someone else had to be around here somewhere. He ran towards the source of the, sound to see if he could be of assistance. Hiding behind a rock was what appeared to be a young Chinese boy holding a bey launcher, and crying into his sleeve.

"What's wrong pal? What happened?" the nineteen year old asked the crying boy (A/N; I did the math, and I will admit to the fact that my math skills suck, but I checked over my work (that probably shows that I have way to much free time) and It shows that Gingka and Madoka are 19, Kyoya is either 21 or 22, and Tsubasa is 22 or 23, oddly enough, the math shows Kenta and Yuu to be around seventeen making them a part of both generations, cool huh?)

"M-m-my b-bey," the young blader stammered, "I-I thought th-those guys w-were challenging m-me to a b-battle, but it w-was a t-trap, and th-they took m-my bey!

Gingka sighed, so even out in the middle of no were, people still did things like that, "I hate to tell you pal, but there are guys like that everywhere you go," then realizing he couldn't just leave a little kid crying in the middle of a dessert-like place, he added, "but come on, I'll get your bey back for you."

"R-really mister? Are y-you a blader too?" Asked the crying child looking up at the older blader in awe. Gingka felt relived; for once the person in front of him didn't recognize him to be world-famous,

"I may not look like it, but I sure am." he said raising his fist in determination as the lightning flashed and the thunder cracked overhead.

The first rain drops of the large storm fell from the heavens as the legend and the little boy reached a secluded building that appeared to have fallen to ruin, in an attempt to figure the place out, Gingka asked, "So this is their hideout?"

"Yes mister, ooh, be careful mister!" the boy said in a scared high-pitched voice. The two had reached the entrance of the old building, when thunder cracked loudly overhead, scaring the young child, not wanting to bring the young blader into a place he was clearly scared of, Gingka asked him to stay near the entrance as he explored the ruins himself.

Five to ten minutes into his exploration of the building, and having seen no one; he found himself to be near the entrance once again, and in front of him, was a steadily spinning bey. _So you're going to play it this way,_ Gingka thought as he reached for his bey, but his hand closed around empty space.

Gingka froze and it was then that he heard the maniacal laughter of the young child at the entrance of the empty building, "I told you it was a trap!" the boy yelled gleefully. Fear gripped Gingka's heart as realization of his predicament processed in his head, but all he could say before the ground caved in was, "PEGASUS!"

He felt himself falling, down, down, into the dark black abyss, it was as if he was on the worst roller-coaster in history, he just kept falling downward. Suddenly the ground rushed up to meet him, not that he could see it, Gingka felt the wind get knocked out of his lungs, he felt the pain of the landing, but that was all, as he immediately lost consciousness upon impact.

**I'm putting this scene as two weeks before Doji's revelation, because that's how I view it in my mind, and yes I know it took place in the same episode as Doji's revelation to the beyblade world, if you don't like my decision, than I'm okay with that, I'm sooooooo done with people's opinions on my life choices. As for how he stayed asleep for two weeks, there's this wonderful thing called imagination, USE IT! No just kidding, you know how doctors inject a drug into your blood stream to make you go to sleep for surgery, that's what DNA did, just imagine that a dose that large wouldn't kill him, ok? Now back to the story.**

"Ifret!" _that voice…_

"IFRET!" Gingka heard the voice again; the familiar voice of the one he had placed his hopes for the future in, as he regained consciousness, he felt soreness and pain.

"IFRET!" then an agonized yell, Gingka forced himself to open his eyes on the light in front of him,

"Zero?" then a burning question raced into Gingka's mind, "Where am I?" he lifted his head to see the screen, and the sight of which shocked him.

"ZERO!" Eight. Ren. Shinobu. Maru. And Zero. They were all battling with the exception of Maru, and they were all losing. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?!" he yelled as he realized these were not in any way fair battles, but staged to make the young Bladers lose.

"EVERYONE!" He immediately moved forward intent on stopping these unfair battles, as advisor to the WBBA **(Don't question me; it says so on the official website! But I refuse to think of him as retired from beyblade, if that's the case, then why on God's green earth would he be traveling around Japan!?) **It was his duty to stop any unfair battle he came across or at least help the one who fell into a trap such as that. However, he immediately stopped moving and yelled out in pain as electricity snaked around his wrists, engulfing his hands, and reaching halfway down his arms, forcing him to slam into a wall behind him, keeping him trapped in one place, "H-hey! What was that shock?!"

Suddenly, vicious laughter could be heard from, well, Gingka wasn't sure where it was coming from. At best he could describe it as everywhere, and nowhere, all at the same time. "Huh?" muttered the confused blader as he looked around his empty prison. The voice continued, but this time it was words, "Oh, so your finally awake, Gingka Higane?" the voice, Gingka recognized it to be someone he had thought dead for seven long years, "what? That voice?" he started in confusion, and fear, "It couldn't be?" electricity formed a shape in front of him, that shape formed into the infamous Doji, who said in mock laughter, "And you've come back in time isn't that wonderful?"

"It is Doji!" After recovering from the initial shock of seeing his dead enemy to actually be alive, he asked, "But, HOW? How are you here!?" he asked in that same confusion and fear that he felt he should be getting used to by now. Doji laughed, and instead of telling him the story he had told the rest of the world, he stated simply, "how?" the laughing started again, but this time proven to be coming from Doji, as he continued, "I will never give up, not until I have fulfilled my purpose." He looked down on Gingka as he continued, "I will keep coming back, again, and again!" This confused Gingka even more, as the nineteen year old asked, "Your purpose?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Doji stated, not at all sympathizing for his prisoner, "you don't know about that, my purpose is to get revenge on the ones who have foiled my planes, time, and time again; people like you Gingka, and the WBBA, and all its members, of course."

"Huh?" Gingka muttered, although the fear factor had left, he was still considerably confused, "_You_ want revenge!?" this was totally wrong, he thought, Doji wants revenge, but all we did was stop him from taking over the… ohhhhh…. Now it made sense, of course he wanted revenge…

"I gave up my body to claim my revenge against Ryuga! And next, it is your turn, Gingka Higane. That is why I used Baihu to bring you here. Did you think he just bumped into you by accident?" realization struck Gingka hard as he pieced together what had happened,

"So that's it! You set a trap for me!" Gingka remembered Baihu, and him stealing Pegasus, he also remembered falling down into a pit of darkness. Although one thing still didn't make sense, "but why the others? If you wanted to take revenge on me, you could have done it right then. When I fell into your trap, so what's the deal!?" the fear was back, as hard as the legendary… **(*realization* retired means he doesn't take part in tournaments any more… doesn't it? *face palm*) **

As hard as the legendary blader tried to beat the fear back down, it kept rising back up, ever-present in the dark recesses of his mind. Doji seemed more than eager to answer his prisoner, "That would not do," an evil glare formed on the hologram's face as he continued, "I want to see you suffer," he let that sink in for a moment before continuing again,

"I want you to suffer as you never have before in your life!" he just received an angry fear filled growl come from the young adult, as Gingka realized his face had filled with surprise, even a little fear, he knew that Doji was feeding off of that fear, enjoying every moment as he tormented the legendary blader. Doji continued his malicious rant, "How does it feel? Watching the young Bladers, to whom you entrusted the future of beyblade are beaten, it must be a very helpless feeling, huh Gingka?" he just received the same response as before, but more angry than fearful.

But Doji wasn't done yet, "Oh yes, I will crush your hopes for a bright new future, for beyblade, right before your very eyes, make no mistake, this is my revenge, my revenge against you, my friend, the one I detest most of all. Gingka scowled at Doji and yelled, **(Ok here is where I am angry with beyblade, of all the things he could have said, all he does say is...)**

"You stink, Doji, YOU STINK!" Doji disregarded the insult immediately, and turned towards the screen saying, "Pay attention, who knows what, has happened to your precious Bladers while we've been talking here so pleasantly together." With Doji's back turned on him, he let his anger turn to surprise, and even worry. He saw then, that the young Bladers had fallen into even more trouble, with Eight, Ren, and Zero even being flung backwards,

"THAT'S ENOUGH! STOP IT NOW!" he yelled, forgetting his bonds, and taking a step forward. Instead of just the electricity snaking around his wrists, it engulfed his entire body, causing extreme pain, that only doubled as he was slammed back against the wall he was shackled to. Doji laughed as though he was possessed, thoroughly enjoying the pain on Gingka's face as the legend tried to catch his breath and regain his balance.

"That look on your face is just great! No matter how much you shout, you can't do anything about it at all! Now let your hopelessness sink in, as you watch Zero and the others give in to defeat once and for all!" Gingka knew Doji's words were starting to get into his head, Doji loved to play with people's emotions, in order to hide the fact, he yelled, "Save it!" then more for himself than for the actual Bladers he yelled, "Don't give in Zero! You can do it every one!" **(Now I'm making stuff up to fill in for the battle scenes, enjoy!)** Doji just laughed, "They can't hear you Gingka, for once, you're not the hero! This time, there is no hero!"

"You're wrong! Every one of the young Bladers here to stop you, they are the hero's! There will always be a hero!" Doji just smiled as he continued to watch the screen, in one of the videos, Eight and Ren were on the ground, battered, and having trouble even standing back up, however the DNA Bladers showed no mercy and continued to bring more agony to the young Bladers who had fallen into their trap. Gingka lost his cool in that moment, forgot about the electricity, leaned forward and yelled, "That's enough, stop it now!"

**(In the show it immediately cuts back to Eight and Ren, to keep the show at PG, I'm guessing, so here I am filling in a lot of the gaps.)**The electricity engulfed his body once again, as he was again slammed into the wall with and forced to do nothing but watch. Suddenly, the barrier the Garcia's had put up to keep the two Bladers in place, well it exploded, causing Doji, the DNA Bladers, and yes even Gingka to gasp in surprise.

**(Seriously these lost episodes take out more walls than the entirety of MFB combined! From barriers to mazes to being too lazy to find a STUPID door,[Sakyo & Takanosuke, I'm looking at you two] honestly, it would make more sense to just have all the characters just burst through every wall and take the doors out of the episodes all together, but that's not going to happen!)**

When the smoke and dust cleared, two Bladers Doji hadn't accounted for appeared, they were Sakyo, and Takanosuke. While Doji watched in surprise, Gingka sighed in relief, leave it to those two to show up at odd times**. (Come to think of it, why were they even there in the first place!?)** The DNA Bladers looked at the two new arrivals in shock as this was the last thing they expected **(Here they've already broken at least four or five walls!) **

"Hey looks like you're in a bit of trouble, we'll lend you a hand, ok guys!" yelled Takanosuke, as the two friends beat the DNA Bladers easily, and then walked off through he wreckage they had created. Gingka also watched as Shinobu managed to break his bey free of its prison and defeat the DNA blader he had been matched up against, **(Six more walls here!)**He then ran off in the direction Zero was in, he launched his bey and the two held off Yoshio's bey until Sakyo and Takanosuke crashed through yet another wall. The two intruders synchromed their bey, and switched places with Zero and Shinobu allowing the two to move on ahead towards finding Doji, as they still did not know of Gingka's whereabouts. Meanwhile Gingka tried to get the upper hand on speaking terms with Doji,

"Sakyo and Takanosuke, the spirited bey battle they had in Neo Battle Bladers did not go to waste, they learned from it for sure! Did you see that Doji? That is a true bond between Bladers, no matter what dirty tricks you have up your sleeve; they will not be defeated by you!

Doji, still wasn't fazed by this new surprise, even though the Garcia's were quite mad, he retained his composure, and said,

"Well it's not a big deal; actually, this makes things even more interesting for sure!"

Gingka gasped as Doji continued, "I still have one extra special trick that I can use you see, my true revenge is just getting started, I'm not nearly done yet with all of you!" Gingka watched as the three friends entered another room, he gasped as he noticed their opponent was none other than Baihu.

**Ok so the wall breaking count is at 11, or 12 at this point, and my typed word count is 2,893 words in a half an hour! Awesome new record for me! This is also a breaking point so even though you don't notice my absence, I'm going to go drink a soda and watch Attack on Titan for a little while. Feel free to ditch this story for a while, or you can disregard this and continue reading. **

As Gingka watched, Baihu jumped down from the ceiling to challenge the threesome to a battle, he could see the bond between the two rivals, as Shinobu took Zero's place in the battle. The battle began, and almost immediately, walls sprung up to create a maze, trapping Shinobu's bey. After being almost beaten in the maze, Shinobu seemed worried, and couldn't find a way to defeat Baihu in such a cramped maze.

That is until Zero gave him the idea to break the **walls** of the maze so that he could use his multiplying technique. But not before Baihu lost his touch with reality, and became a beast.

"What's wrong with that guy?" asked Gingka as Baihu when't crazy, Doji laughed before answering his prisoner, "HA! You've never seen him like this I can tell you that much!" Doji intended to answer Gingka's question, without really answering it, and he succeeded in doing just that. After Shinobu broke all the walls, and beat Baihu, Gingka sighed in relief, and the three Bladers ran off.

"Not bad huh?" Gingka asked Doji, "well done Shinobu!"

Doji meanwhile smiled and replied, "That was quite entertaining, I must say, now it's finally time for the last stage, I will make sure that you fully enjoy the finally as well, please, count on that!" Gingka frowned,

"What now?"

Doji just laughed, "It is time for the real fun to begin!"

**My brother counted all the walls in the battle that were broken, and since Shinobu annihilated the entire stadium, it brings our wall count to around 76 an incredible feat for it being just two episodes so far!**

The three friends ran down the corridor, until they reached a small room, upon entering the room, they immediately noticed something was wrong, for one, no one was there. (Now I will tell you what probably happened while we were focused on the elevator part!) After Doji said those words, the screen with the video footage disappeared leaving Doji's plasma form to be the only source of light in the darkness. Doji laughed and disappeared, leaving Gingka in the darkness.

"Hey!" he yelled in anger, pulling away from the wall, only to be full on electrocuted and slammed into the wall again. Sighing he stopped struggling, all he could do was wait, but wait for what? A few minutes later however, a light came on above him, and far ahead of him, it looked as though something was coming up. This didn't surprise him as it was pretty obvious Doji wouldn't keep him captive on the first floor now would he? He again pulled at his restraints, only to be electrocuted and yanked backwards, again; he had just caught his breath and was regaining his balance when a door opened, revealing Zero, Shinobu, and Maru. He looked up and half whispered,

"Zero!" the confusion on their faces told him that this was not what they were expecting, but the confusion immediately turned to determination as the two rivals ran towards Gingka, while the little girl, Maru, seemed to be contacting someone, realization clicked when she said

"Director, Chief, we found Gingka in the enemy base!" the three forms of his old friends came into view. His attention reverted to Zero and Shinobu as Zero was four of five feet ahead of Shinobu when electricity formed a wall, and flung him backwards, painfully.

"ZERO!" he yelled worriedly as Zero's friends crowded around him and asked if he was ok. He pulled against the energy holding him in place, but only received the same, familiar, painful, electrocution, and slammed against the wall, yet again. He sighed in relief as Zero picked himself up off the ground, but it was then that Doji reappeared,

"I know how you must feel, however, we can't have you running about like that."

Zero's friends asked if he was ok, and his answer was,

"Yea, yea I'm fine, just, what was that?" he reached forward and yelled in pain as he touched the electric barrier, barring off the way to rescuing Gingka. Doji who was having way too much fun with that gave his demand,

"If you want me to release Gingka, then you must pass the final stage I have prepared just for you." Suddenly a voice cut in from out of nowhere, Gingka froze as he realized it belonged to none other than DNA's ace, Kira Hiama.

"Not that you have a chance of beating it though!" a door opened revealing the oddly dressed teen, who walked forward, deliberately avoiding eye contact with Gingka Higane, he would never let Doji know of his admiration for the legendary blader. "Kira…" Zero sighed looking in the direction of his greatest rival. Gingka just glared at him though, "I knew he'd be here…" Shinobu said as he also had his eyes on the DNA blader. Doji continued, "You've made it this far, so you can't really be surprised. Your final opponent is DNA's ace, Kira Hiama himself, isn't that nice?"

Gingka wasn't interested in what Kira said until this sentence came, "Now you have to deal with my ultimate bey, Pegasus-Bahamute at its ultimate power!"

"Not Pegasus!" _It's a synchrome of Pegasus, and Bahamute, but how?_ Gingka wasn't left to wonder for long as Doji explained,

"You were so kind to let us use your bey, thanks again Gingka! Here is all that remains of your precious Samurai Pegasus in case you're interested!"

"Pegasus!" Gingka yelled as a box came into view with Pegasus' remaining parts, the three young Bladers gasped. But Doji wasn't finished yet,

"Thanks to your Pegasus' power, Bahamut has become the absolute emperor of destruction, I'm so grateful to you for falling into Baihu's trap so easily! You've been very helpful to us." Gingka was having trouble staying calm, he was mad, really mad, and yes the great Gingka Higane was, scared. All he could do was growl and angrily mutter, "Doji, why you…"at Doji as the man turned his attention away from his prisoner, Zero and Shinobu suddenly understood what was going on,

"Baihu's trap!? So that's what happened." Shinobu exclaimed. Gingka could do nothing as Doji insulted the Bladers who had come to find him, he frowned, but realized Zero didn't care, he had moved to accept the challenge, but Shinobu stopped him,

"Just wait a minute Zero! You can fight that synchrome bey with another synchrome bey, use this!" he held up salamander, even after the hard battle Shinobu had gone through, the warrior wheel was in almost perfect condition, after realization struck the group, his friends praised him for looking ahead like he did. He even received praise from Gingka. There was no time to dwell on it though, as Zero quickly combined the beys and waited for the battle to start.

Gingka was appalled when Doji laughed and said Zero had no chance at winning, he was again surprised the floor started to move, opening up to a deep pit, and a floating stadium. He couldn't believe what he was hearing as Zero yelled, "Fine with me, this way there won't be any distractions!" he ran and jumped onto the platform, "You're unbelievable!" Gingka yelled in disbelief as Kira also entered the stadium, almost immediately ignoring the fact that he would get electrocuted, Gingka started pulling on the energy trapping him against the wall.

**(Ok I'm tired of pausing the video, typing for a while, and then going back to the video, from now on, I'm going by memory! sorry in advance for any mistakes!)**

As the battle began, Zero wasn't doing well, suddenly a rush of pressure caused Zero to lose his balance and almost fall off of the stadium, Gingka froze for a moment, and Zero's friends yelled his name, he breathed a sigh of relief when the young blader pulled himself back onto the stadium, and continued battling.

"We're just getting started; didn't you say you wanted to finish this today? I want to hear your bey screaming in pain, all day long!"

Zero just yelled, "Don't quit!" as Kira laughed and attacked his bey again and again.

"Now than cry me a river! Let's see just how powerless you really are!" lightning, and wind whipped up from the stadium as the battle continued,

"Time to entertain me, buddy!" Zero flew backwards, and almost fell off of the stadium yet again, causing Gingka to again try to pull away at the wall, again and again he tried to free himself, and for once, Doji ignored his attempts at escape, instead he tormented the legend even more,

"Keep that up!" he yelled to Kira, "This is great! This is truly a wonderful spectacle for all! Wouldn't you agree with me Gingka?" at that moment, all the anger Gingka felt seemed ready to boil over and spill out, he was mad, and he really couldn't understand where Doji was coming from when he asked that question, the only answer he could think of to give was,

"Agree, with you!?" Doji seemed delighted by his confused prisoner's answer as he explained,

"I'm asking you how it feels, to watch Zero Kuragane, to fall to defeat, while you are powerless to stop it. You can only stand and watch, a bey that possesses Pegasus' power, will defeat the blader to whom _you_ entrusted the future of beyblade to! Funny isn't it!? Nothing could be more perfect, I think! Nothing!" his monologue sunk into Gingka's mind, it was true, all he could do was stand and watch, but was there truly nothing he could do?

Doji wasn't done yet though, as he continued on even after he realized his words had an impact, "you must feel terrible, you must feel regret, you, must, feel, hopeless. I have been longing to see that expression on your face, Gingka, that's why I put my consciousness into Merci so long ago! To be honest I couldn't care less about what happens to beyblade after this! It means nothing to me!" those last words struck Gingka, and everyone else watching, hard.

His elaborate plan, all for revenge, how was he so careless about the one thing he had started out trying to control, so long ago?

"What!?" Gingka yelled in anger, Zero looked over from where he was battling in complete horror, Shinobu and Maru gasped in shock, as did Tsubasa, Madoka and Benkei who were still watching from the WBBA headquarters. Doji still had more to say, and he continued yet again,

"Merely destroying the WBBA is not enough to count as revenge for a person such as me you see, the WBBA's synchrome system, and the very bey that that the WBBA put all its trust into, will cause the annihilation of beyblade itself!"

"Doji, you…" Gingka was never good at making comebacks in tough situations, "You stink!" **(Seriously Beyblade, you messed up in the comebacks department!)** over at the WBBA a shocked Tsubasa asked, "That was your only reason!?" and an angry Benkei yelled, "What a rat he is!" but the battle between Kira and Zero continued on, as Kira explained that Doji was going to put him in charge of beyblade, and that he and only he, would control all of beyblade.

"Are you really ok with becoming a pawn for Doji!?" Zero asked in shock.

"I don't care about reasons! If I crush you, here, today, the WBBA team will be destroyed as well!" Doji laughed,

"I think it's time, finish him Kira, and the beyblade world will be yours!" Gingka couldn't understand how someone could care so little about beyblade, these people weren't fit to even hold a bey, they were monsters!

"The only reason you will lose today, is because you aren't as strong as me! Spirit and heart mean nothing! Only strength can help you in the very end! You are facing the strongest blader in history! And his bey, is the strongest bey in history!"

"The strongest blader in history, the strongest bey in history too huh?" Zero stood, with his eyes closed for a moment, before opening them and battling back, "Don't be ridiculous! I will not lose to scum like you! Hear me!" suddenly Salamander Ifret pushed back, with incredible strength, Kira and Doji looked up in surprise, but Gingka seemed to see something else there, something that no one else could see.

Zero wasn't done yet, "In order to surpass the legendary Bladers, Ifret and I have trained, with the help of friends, and rivals. You become a pawn for someone who care nothing about the future of beyblade!? I will not be beaten by the likes of you!" in an effort to prove Zero wrong, Kira fought back even harder.

Gingka was overjoyed at how well Zero was doing, "All right go Zero, hit him with everything your bey spirit has to give you!"

Zero continued, "Beys do not abandon their blader as long as my spirit is burning, my bey will answer me! You're missing the one thing! Spirit for beyblade!" the two beys hit each other again and again, as light whirled around, everyone gasped at the sight of the battle, "Amazing, this is a great battle." Gingka exclaimed despite himself.

"Oh so even Kira is getting fired up about this battle, no matter, it's time for my ultimate plan!" Doji said only loud enough for Gingka to hear, before he disappeared from view, leaving Gingka confused as to what he meant. He didn't have to wait long though, as almost immediately, a wall behind him opened up, and a huge robot entered the room. Over at the WBBA, everyone was on their feet, staring in shock, "Doji!?" asked Tsubasa, "Is that real?" asked Madoka.

"What!" Gingka yelled in shock as he watched the robot pass over him. Maru freaked out, while Shinobu gasped, "What is that thing?"

"The time to bring out this body has finally arrived! This is the end! Go Phantom Finrear, LET IT RIP!" Doji's bey irrupted into the stadium and messed with the battle, by holding Salamander Ifret back for Kira to defeat. "What a pain! Do it now, Kira! _I gave_ you Pegasus Bahamute, use it to finish salamander Ifret!" Kira looked surprised to have his victory handed to him, as he asked, "Finish it?" and looked at the battle.

"Now what?" Zero asked anoid at the intrusion to the battle, meanwhile, Maru was visibly mad, "CHEATER! I thought this was going to be a fair fight today, but you sure showed your true colors for sure!" Doji paid no attention to the angry girl, "Just one more attack, do it!" Kira looked determined, "One attack, do it, Pegasus Bahamute!" Gingka was shocked, "Stop this Kira!" Maru still had something to say, "Would you really be happy winning like this!?"

"Kira!" Zero yelled, but gasped as Kira's bey slammed into Phantom Finrear** (Who by the way has way too much power to not be a synchrome bey!)** of which flew into a wall behind the large robot. Everyone gasped as Kira yelled at Doji, "This battle is between Zero and me! Don't interfere!"

"So you're going to turn on me now, is that it!?"

"Be quiet, just clam up, and watch!"

"WHAT!"

Zero was appalled, "Kira, you've changed." Kira seemed angered by this comment as he retorted, "Don't get the wrong idea, I only did that because if I used his help now, than I will not be able to show the world my power today! And that is all, okay Zero, let's battle!" Zero laughed, _whatever you say Kira_, "Ok just what I wanted to hear! Let's go Kira!

"Go Pegasus Bahamute!"

"Salamander Ifret, meet the attack!"

The beys began to fight harder than ever, Shinobu and Maru yelled encouragement to Zero, as did Gingka and the three at the WBBA headquarters. "You're not so bad, Kira!" Yelled Zero, out of breath, Kira was just as worn out when he replied, "your pretty tuff yourself I guess! But still, I think it's time for me to end this little game"

Both Bladers called out to their beys, and everyone watched in surprise, as the stadium began to rise into the air and spin.

"That is just incredible!" Suddenly the two Bladers called out their special moves, and a bright light filled the levitated stadium leaving almost everyone confused as to what was happening, because only the three legendary Bladers and Madoka, who were watching could tell you what was going on inside that light. **(I'm telling you what everyone else was doing while we watched Zero try to get through to Kira)**

"What!?" Doji yelled, clearly confused, "Doji, Zero _is_ getting through to Kira, by showing him the meaning of bey spirit, you _cannot_ win!" the light faded and everyone watching could see the crash stadium back on the ground, and a beyblade flew towards Gingka, breaking the storage case his bey's remaining parts were in, and jamming itself into the wall, a few inches away from where he stood, trapped. After overcoming the initial shock, he strained to see what bey it was, and gasped, Kira, meanwhile, not being able to see which bey had narrowly missed Gingka, strained to see a single spinning bey, as the dust started to clear.

When the dust did finally clear, he was shocked to see Salamander Ifret was the spinning bey, he then fell to his knees, "How could I lose!" everyone gasped, unsure of how to react, had Zero really won? Zero was shocked, but this quickly turned to excitement as he called his bey back to him and turned to his friends, "Shinobu, Maru, I won!" Doji just growled, "Unbelievable!" suddenly the stadium started to lose its floatation, and sink lopsided into the dark abyss.

Kira lost his balance, and started to fall, but Zero grabbed his hand, and the two hung precariously on the edge of the slowly sinking stadium.

"Zero?" Asked Kira slightly confused, "I told you Kira, I'm not going to leave my friend hanging, like you are!"

"My friend?" Asked Kira, obviously surprised, "I told you that the future of beyblade belongs to everyone, you are one of the Bladers who will create the future of beyblade along with the rest of us. I want to battle you again, ok Kira? Blader to blader, like we should!"

"But Zero." Kira was at a loss for words, he had only been mean to this guy, but here Zero was, saving_ his_ life,

"Zero!" yelled Shinobu as the two ran over; "Uhh, no, what can we do for them?" asked Maru

"Be careful! Yelled Gingka, uhh, can't move!" Gingka started pulling at the energy holding him in place yet again as the stadium drifted lower and lower into the deep pit. "Oh my, looks like you're in trouble now!" observed Doji; making no move to help the young blader he had counted on to battle, "I guess that last big shock was too much for the midair stadium's floatation mechanism to take! So then, this is all because Kira's sense of pride kept him from finishing the battle when I told him to! As they say, what goes around comes around! I guess you understand that now, do you not?"

"Stop it Doji!" yelled Kira in frustration, but Doji wasn't done yet, **(man this villain loves to talk, and defy all laws of human capabilities, we can't upload human consciousness into computers yet, but have no fear, our scientists are working on it! Wait that's something **_**to**_** fear!)** "As for myself Kira, I could care less weather you won or lost, as long as the Bladers who carry on the future of beyblade disappear from this world, I am happy!"

"Stop Doji! Just stop this!" yelled Zero, but Doji continued on, "watching you two new friends fall into the darkness together will be entertaining, I wonder how long you'll be able to hold on!" Doji fell into a fit of laughter as the stadium sunk lowed into the darkness. "Let me go! Zero, just let go of me!" Yelled Kira, he had realized the error of his ways, "but Kira!" Kira continued, this time looking Gingka in the eye, **(You know how he looks away from Zero in this part; I thought it would be cool to finally have him acknowledge Gingka's presence!)**

"I hate to admit it, but you were right, so I should be the only one to pay the price for making the wrong choices! Let go of my hand! You have to escape before the stadium collapses!" Zero was frustrated, "Don't say that! Don't give up until the very end!" the stadium sunk lower, and everyone at the WBBA screamed, "NOO!"

"Come on what can we do for those guys!" Benkei yelled nervously, suddenly out of nowhere, Yoshio came running and jumped onto the sinking stadium, causing everyone to stare in confusion at the most random thing they had ever seen in a long time, **(seriously I think the writers just wanted to make us laugh when that happened, I know I did, I might have even fell off of the couch because I was laughing so hard! True story, sadly.) **Yoshio grabbed Zero and told him not to let go of Kira, then he through the two onto more stable ground, he then took a running jump and just barely reached the edge of the pit, Gingka breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you two alright?" asked Shinobu, "Yea somehow…" Zero said, rubbing the back of his head, just adding to the rest of the comical scene

"Are you alright, master Kira?" asked Yoshio, hinting that he might have only saved Zero because that was the only way to save Kira. "Yes!" Kira answered. Suddenly the explosion caused an alarm to go off. The explosion also caused Maru to lose contact with the WBBA.

In all the confusion, Gingka felt a small shock as his hands were released from the wall he had been shackled to, causing him to momentarily lose his balance, after he regained it, he looked down at his now freed bey parts, suddenly it made sense; Pegasus' warrior wheel had purposely crashed through the storage box, purposely slammed into the wall Gingka was imprisoned against, it had allowed the bey parts to be used again, and it had disrupted the electricity flowing through the wall, freeing Gingka.

"I get it!" he whispered, and looked to where Doji was closing in on the young Bladers, he didn't have much time, he took out a tool, he always kept with him, surprised Doji didn't think he would have one, and disassembled Pegasus Bahamute, he then reassembled his samurai Pegasus, leaving Bahamute on the ground to forever lay in pieces, and took careful aim, letting go of all the anger, after all Beyblading required heart, he focused on one spot of the robot, and aimed. Just as Doji lifted a metallic arm to crush the young Bladers, Gingka shot his bey, it hit right under the metallic arm, causing an explosion.

The robot fell to the side before regaining its composure, "WHAT!" Doji yelled, _yes! Perfect hit!_ Gingka thought, Zero stared at the bey, "But that bey is…"

"Samurai Pegasus!" Shinobu finished for him "Doji, your twisted plans end here and now!" yelled Gingka, ignoring the pain in his wrists.

"Gingka!" yelled Zero happily, "Aww yea! The legendary blader is back so just buckle up everyone!" yelled Maru, with her fist up in the air, Shinobu had his mouth open smiling, but Kira and Yoshio looked surprised that he was free, hinting at the power of the electricity flowing through the wall. Doji however was far from pleased, as he growled and yelled, "Gingka!" in anger, as the legendary blader ran to join up with the young blader, when he arrived, he looked at Zero and nodded, silently praising him on his earlier battle, Zero smiled and returned the nod.

"Salamander Ifret, it's on, were joining the fight right now!" yelled Zero as his bey spun in front of him. "Humph, you pesky brats! Just how long do you plan on challenging me!?" yelled Doji in anger, "So be it, if it's a bey battle you want, then I will give you one!" the large robot folded itself up into the form of a bey, and started spinning with incredible speed, "I will use this body, to be your opponent!" Maru, who had regained contact with the WBBA, again freaked out **(I wouldn't blame her, she's like ten! Kenta was the same way back in the first ever episode, if you read back my other one shot!)** "What!?" asked all the young Bladers in shock

"He transformed into a bey!" yelled Gingka as he too looked up in shock. Over at the WBBA Madoka and Benkei watched in horror, as Tsubasa asked, "How did he do that!?"

"Ha Ha Ha, what do you think? This has got to be the ultimate bey! Can you defeat me when I'm like this?" _we'll definitely try!_ Thought Gingka, "Samurai Pegasus, GO now!"

"Salamander Ifret go hard!" Doji easily hit the beys back, "It's no use!"

"Pegasus!" yelled Gingka as the huge bey came nearer and nearer to the group. Realizing it wasn't going to stop, everyone jumped out of the way, Gingka to the left, and everyone else to the right. Maru looked up from her new data, "Uhh, if that hits us, we'll be goners for sure!" Gingka thought fast, _what to do! What to do! Suddenly _he realized_, the future is more important than I am!_

"Leave this to me, and the rest of you go now!" Gingka yelled to the younger Bladers, as he ran in the opposite direction of the Exit, "Hey Doji, over here!" he yelled as he ran, ignoring the soar pain he felt from falling into a pit and then being electrocuted, he just had to keep running, as the huge bey followed suit, he didn't dare to look and see if the young Bladers had left, he just kept running. Suddenly a voice startled him, "Zero?"

The look in Zero's eyes showed Gingka that the **(I don't know, I'm going to guess his age)** twelve year old was not going to back down no matter what he said, he didn't even really need to hear, "I'm fighting too, the whole future of beyblade is riding on this battle, so this is our fight together!"

"Zero!" said Gingka _so be it, then again I was the same way, even when I was younger than him! _After running for a while,  
"None of you can escape now, so don't even try!" Doji's voice rapidly came closer, suddenly both Zero and Gingka stopped, and Gingka gave Zero some advice, "Zero, focus on a single spot, and attack! Let's go!"

"Right!" yelled Zero showing that he'd heard, "Go Pegasus!"

"Go Ifret!" the two beys flew through the air and collided with the colossal bey, only to be through back as the bey continued to move forward, "No good" yelled Zero, before the two had to jump out of the way, however Gingka's balance was off from being unconscious for so long, and he fell upon impact to the ground after his dodge,

"Gingka!" Zero yelled, but sighed in relief as Gingka picked himself up off the ground and reset his bey.

"Now, now, what's wrong? I thought you were going to defeat me!" Doji taunted the two running Bladers, suddenly, Zero stopped and turned around

"We will show you our bey spirit right now! Go!"

_Great! He's fearless! Sometimes that's not a good thing! Now I know why Madoka and everyone else were always yelling at me back then!_ Gingka thought, before he stopped as well, and turned around, from this vantage point, he was about three or four feet behind Zero. "Pegasus!" Pegasus followed Ifret, to attack the bey known as Doji, but they weren't even giving him much damage at all!

"You can do it, Salamander Ifret!"

"Don't give in Pegasus!"

The bey started to slow down, but then suddenly powered back up and whipped wind, dust, and debris everywhere, and the two Bladers immediately shielded themselves from the wind. "Hahaha! Like I said! It is useless! Is this frustrating for you? Does it upset you?

Well that's nothing compared to my suffering! It's simply nothing at all! Since I lost my body I cannot even remember what it's like to fell the vitamins from my favorite orange juice coursing through my veins!" **(So Doji, are you sure its orange juice, you talk like it's something else…)**

_Yuu wasn't kidding, it WAS orange juice, huh? _Gingka thought as Doji continued, "It's maddening, I tell you! And never again will I feel the strangely satisfying sensation of pricking my finger on a cactus, and that is just too much to bear! As my revenge I want you to experience my pain first hand! Now let's end this!"

The humongous bey started moving directly towards Gingka and Zero, and there was nothing either of the two could do. "And don't worry, the rest of your gang will be following you soon enough! There'll be no trace of you left when I'm finished!" Doji was in another laughing fit, when a purple flash appeared, then an explosion on Doji's bey/body **(I don't know what to call that freakin behemoth bey, it's a bey, it's a body, it's a bey, it's a body, and all at the same time, do I call it Doji, do I call it bey, or is it still a robot! Ahh my mind will explode if I think too much on that!)** Gingka and Zero looked to see Kira in a shadow launch position

**(I'm just guessing, remember Masamunae's first visit to the dungeon gym?)** "Zero, what happened to your bey spirit? Didn't you say the thing that decides it in the very end, is the Blader's spirit, isn't that right!?"

"Kira, just what is happening here? Is my lap dog turning on me once again?"

"Just save it! You must be mistaken, I don't remember selling my soul to you!"

"Zero," Gingka started, "Lets finish this with the next attack, we'll hit him with all our bey spirit, and end this thing!"

"Right, ok, all of our bey spirit at once, yes!" Zero answered before turning back to the, the, the, **(You know what, F this, I'm just calling it, IT, does that work for you people!? Sorry, I'm over tired) **IT.

"Humph, amazing, even now you're going on about your 'bey spirit' if you think something like that can really stop me, then you're truly fools of the highest rank! I will send you both to your doom as you deserve! You've both had your last bey battle, and there's nothing you can do about it!

"We believe in one another! And the bond with our friends! And our blader's spirit! Ok!?" Zero yelled at IT

"The thing that will decide this in the very end is our blader's spirit, it wants to win, more than anything else!" Gingka yelled as well, Zero then continued, "With all of my Bladers spirit, go now, Salamander Ifret!"

"Samurai Pegasus!"

"Behemoth Golem!"

"Special move! Ifret, Super, burning uppercut!"

"Pegasus, Galaxy Nova!"

"Behemoth, Rising Guya Hammer!" the three beys' special attacks combined together into one super powered attack and slammed into IT, draining IT's spin strength, "Unbelievable!" yelled Doji as IT stopped spinning and unfolded **(YAY I CAN CALL IT A ROBOT AGAIN!) **everyone called their beys back to themselves, and when they stopped the rotation, steam came from the beys.

"But, how!" yelled Doji from the smoking robot, "Listen Doji! It's because our hopes for the future, the future of beyblade, were stronger than your want to get revenge, that's why!" yelled Gingka as the nineteen year old took a step forward,

"Hahahaha! The future of beyblade!?" yelled Doji from the robot, "Sorry, but you will never see it!" Zero looked confused, "Huh!?" Gingka meanwhile was angered by Doji's words, "Say what!?" he yelled, and Doji was obliged to answer,

"The moment my functions seize, this building is set to self-destruct!"

Everyone gasped, "What did he say!" asked Shinobu in shock as Doji backed up toward the pit, "Ahahahaha! Too bad for you! I will be taking all of you with me,, to meet our fate together!" Doji laughed as he basically committed suicide **(Well poop, this is really a kids show, man you Japanese, and no I'm not being racist, Japanese people are awesome, they're not afraid to give their kids shows a dark context, just take Pokémon for example! Meanwhile us Americans are stuck with disturbing shows like Jungle junction, and Sofia the First, the princess one was supposed to be Mexican, who's being racist now, **_**Disney, I'm looking at you…**_**)**

He laughed as he fell into the darkness, he laughed even after sight of him was lost, he laughed until he was cut short by the explosion of impact!

"Master Kira, we must go!"

"He's right, we have to get out of here right away!" Maru yelled, acknowledging Yoshio,

"Everyone hurry!" Gingka yelled as he and Zero ran up to the group. Gingka found himself following everyone else, not that he cared, he was sore from Doji's maniacal torture, and he didn't know where he was anyway; Kira, on the other hand, found himself leading, as he was the only one who knew the way out, Yoshio refused to lead, "this way!" he led them down a flight of stairs, and when they reached a small landing, they ran into familiar faces.

"Ahh, its Kira and Yoshio!" yelled eight as the three stopped in front of the group, "Maru, Shinobu, Zero, and Gingka as well!" Ren put in, with holding her own fear.

"What? Are you all pals now?" kite asked, acting like a smart Alek, Yoshio was the one to answer this time, "We'll explain later ok? We have to escape before the building collapses around us!" _Doji! Of all the things you could have implanted, you had to choose self-destruct!_

The entire group was now running for an exit, and Gingka, who was silently cursing Doji, was having a hard time keeping up, because of the pain from the electricity **(My explanation for why Gingka Higane, legendary blader, is following the group, and isn't speaking much throughout the rest of this episode!)** the group suddenly saw a gang of familiar figures, it was the other DNA Bladers, staring at a wall that blocked their only escape.

"You guys!?" Kira asked, he was at a loss for words, the guy in a star decorated cloak turned around, "Kira? Yoshio?" the guy with a star shaped scar on his nose continued for his comrade, "This way is blocked! We can't get out now!" Gingka didn't show much expression at this statement, he wasn't feeling that great, he didn't even react immediately when the ceiling caved in behind them, trapping them. But when he did react, all he did was yell in surprise, as Zero muttered, "Great, now this way's blocked too!"

"What do we do now!?" asked eight grabbing onto his hair in worry, from where Maru stood directly behind him, she yelled, "We're trapped like rats!" suddenly the wall was Broken down by a red dragon, and standing on the other side, was none other than Sakyo, and Takanosuke! **(geeze you two, if Shinobu hadn't battled in a box, and a maze, all the wall breaking would be your fault, but whatever, the writers lack of imagination doesn't hurt me at all!*cries in a corner*)**

"You guys are constantly in need of saving!" Takanosuke said in what appeared to be almost laughter, Sakyo simply turned around, he never really felt like talking, Takanosuke always did it for him anyway, all the better for him, after all, he was an introvert **(Trust me, one introvert can always tell if another is an introvert! As long as you meet that person, in person!) **

"Hurry let's go!" he found himself saying anyways. Everyone ran to exit the falling base, and once they got to a safe distance away, they turned to watch the building collapse in on itself, leaving nothing but rubble. Suddenly Maru's computer sent out a weird noise directing her attention toward it, It came to life, and it was Doji!

No just kidding, it was Madoka, Tsubasa, and Benkei.

"Maru! Maru! Are you there!? Are you alright!?" Madoka yelled, clearly worried about her young apprentice, Benkei was worried about his pupils as well, "what happened to everybody there!?"

"Hey there, Chief, Manager, Director! We're all safe, here!" she received a sigh of relief and Madoka whispered, "Maru." As Tsubasa asked, "Are you sure that you are all ok?" in as calm a voice as he could muster. Maru smiled, "Yes sir, it was really close for sure, but we all escaped just in time with a little help from our friends, Sakyo, and Takanosuke!" she looked over at the two, Takanosuke looked back with a thumbs up sign,

"Sakyo and Takanosuke!" tsubasa asked relived, Benkei couldn't hold in his excitement anymore, and hugged both Tsubasa, and Madoka as tightly as he could, "hey, Benkei!" Madoka managed to force, "Cant, breath!" Tsubasa finished as Benkei laughed in pure joy.

As the large group looked at the smoking rubble, Zero couldn't help but say, "We did it! We finally defeated DNA."

"Yea, we protected Beyblade's future with our own hands." Shinobu couldn't help but add. Meanwhile the former DNA Bladers seemed saddened, as Baihu even said, "Even the mightiest may fall sometimes." And the star-cloak guy muttered, "Bummer."** (My brother tells me that his name is Genguro Kiragakie [wow I butchered that name didn't I?] but who cares, he looks like he's dressed in an American flag!)**

Gingka looked at the WBBA blader's faces, and explained the DNA Bladers sadness, "They followed Doji because they thought he could help them achieve their dreams somehow; all Bladers dream, of becoming the strongest blader of all." Kite in order to understand Gingka's words said, "So the ones at fault are the people who use those Bladers dreams to try to control and trick them."

"That's true I guess." Ren said, looking at the ground briefly. "So in a way, their victim too, is that right?" Eight asked, Gingka thought about what Eight had said, for being such a young blader, this kid sure understood what was going down, and when, he reminded Gingka of Yuu, and in more ways than one.

_Definitely more ways than one. _

**A/N; I'm done here, goodbye now. **


End file.
